


礼物

by Vencccy



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vencccy/pseuds/Vencccy
Kudos: 13





	礼物

就算重庆是亚热带季风气候，冬天夜晚的风也是有些冷的。

司机开车速度很快，窗外树影斑驳成模糊不清的一片，张颜齐靠在后座上休息，闭着眼睛享受车上充足的暖气。窗户开了一半，风凉得像加了冰块的水一样，吹得他小半边脸一片麻木，大脑似乎也跟着一起冻住了。整个人仿佛置身于冰火两重天。

舞台表演结束后他总会发作，有时胡思乱想，有时大脑空白。现在？现在是哪种，他也不知道。手指在扶手上有节奏地轻敲，似乎在打着什么拍子，一双下垂眼垂到不能再垂，看起来有些心不在焉的散漫。

上一次他是怎么度过的。第一场演唱会结束后，刚到房间就一头栽到床上，正在专心致志玩手机的姚琛结实地吓了一跳：张颜齐！你是不是猝死了！气得张颜齐一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，空气拳都实体化：你莫乱讲！

这种情况通常不会持续太久，事实上张颜齐也不知道会持续多久，因为好好睡一觉第二天起来就会宛如新生。他打心眼里觉得这不算什么大事，反而很享受这种可控的放肆堕落的感觉。

刚一下车，他就被突如其来的冷空气冻得打了个寒战，跟司机说了声“老师路上小心”，裹紧了外套快步走进了酒店。

冬天已经到了，冬天最冷的时候还没有到来。

把自己扔进酒店大床里的时候，已经接近凌晨，张颜齐在所剩无几的思绪中记起了staff似乎嘱咐过让他好好卸妆，认真思考了两秒钟后决定放任不管。他闭上眼睛把头埋在纯白柔软的被子里，呼吸着新洗过的布料干净好闻的味道，祈祷自己染了没两天的蓝毛不要掉色，不要像姚琛一样赔酒店钱。

还没放空多久，就被一阵敲门声吵醒了。

有没有搞错。张颜齐心想。灵魂被迫归位，他躺在床上装死，还存在着“可能走错房间”的侥幸心理。然而事实不如人愿，门外的敲门声持续不断，很轻微，也很执着。

他下床，拖鞋也没踩好就去开门，门一打开看到了任豪的脸。“豪哥还真是锲而不舍。”张颜齐说。

意识再回笼的时候事情已经发展成一个糟糕的局面：他被压在床上，任豪正紧贴着他的身体不轻不重地亲吻他。

舌尖被勾缠着吮吸，张颜齐软到抬不起一根手指，心想任豪这算不算趁火打劫，又想到他根本不知道，于是在心里很轻易地原谅了他。

任豪并不清楚张颜齐此刻心里的弯弯绕绕。他从床头柜摸出润滑，张颜齐努力让自己不处于弱势地位，看了一眼慢悠悠地开口：“豪总很有经验嘛。”任豪闻言低头在他嘴唇上咬了一口，“跑通告，酒店住得多，不是你想的那种。”像是解释，又像安慰。

张颜齐说你可以不用跟我解释的。任豪不说话了。

他直起身来，居高临下俯视着张颜齐。张颜齐仰躺在床上，衣服在柔软的大床上散落出一个旖旎的姿态，雾蓝色头发和纯白蕾丝衬衫，耳廓到脖颈上的亮片仿佛宝石般的鱼鳞，像童话里的非人生物，一只正准备献祭自己的纯洁人鱼。

任豪硬得发疼，慢慢解开张颜齐的衣服，怀心思地把他的蕾丝衬衫要脱不脱地褪了一半，把人摆弄出一副诱人模样，露出圆润白皙的肩头，上面还带着前几天的痕迹，已经消退得差不多了。他半跪在床上，朝圣一般吻了上去。

张颜齐听话地任由任豪胡作非为，骤雨般的亲吻落到他的肩膀和胸口，很快就在白皙的皮肤上留下崭新的斑斑点点红痕，他还存了点理智，颤巍巍开口：“别亲那里…会留印子…”一边说一边推了推任豪，力气小得仿佛猫抓一样，比起拒绝更像在调情。

任豪不为所动，舌头转移阵地重重碾过乳粒，抬起头来看着他情欲迷蒙的双眼问道：“那亲这里呢？”

两个人都已经衣衫不整，年轻的欲望像一场大火，快要将他们燃烧殆尽。张颜齐是像忘了怎么回答一样，微张着嘴喘息着，被任豪过分的动作激出一连串甜腻的呻吟。

等任豪顶进去的时候，他已经化成了一滩甜蜜的糖水，跪趴在床上，被任豪握着后腰才能勉强拢成形状。看不见张颜齐的脸，这让任豪有些遗憾，但张颜齐今天好像格外敏感，穴里的水多到他一插进去就快滑出来。

他用力一顶，满意地听到身下人一声婉转的呻吟，压低身子凑近张颜齐，贴着他的耳朵说道：“今天怎么这么湿，嗯？”

张颜齐却答非所问，喘息着回答：“我有个…嗯…有个东西，要给你看。”

说完，颤颤巍巍地扯开了挂在自己身上的蕾丝衬衫。

“好看吗？”

任豪手指顺着张颜齐的尾骨往上勾勒出一个色情的弧度，一朵鲜艳的玫瑰花横亘在张颜齐白皙的腰间，热烈地绽放着。边缘还有些微微红肿，应该是刚纹没多久。

任豪一边摩挲着一边问：“好看。给我的吗？”

“啊…你别摸…疼！”

任豪见他避而不答也不生气，转而用舌尖代替手指，轻柔地抚慰起那朵玫瑰来。张颜齐被舔得又痛又爽，腰部本来就是他的敏感点，再加上纹身后那块皮肤变得更加脆弱敏感，靠着任豪的舔弄，居然就这么直直地射了出来。

任豪往前一摸，湿乎乎好多东西。他调笑道：“我们齐齐今天好敏感。”

张颜齐脸红得很，在高潮余韵中轻轻颤抖着，全身都染上了情动的粉红色。他把头埋进被子里故意不去看任豪，催促道：“你快点嘛…我今天好累…”

任豪最受不了他这个语气，抽出硬挺的性器把人抱到腿上又顶了进去，箍着他的腰开始动了起来。

他捏着张颜齐的后颈和他接吻，看着他艳红的眼尾，觉得他倒不像那种单纯的，会变成泡沫的人鱼了，而是夺人心魄的海妖，看一眼就要陷进去。亮晶晶的耳饰一大半都蹭到了被子上，有一种凌乱的美，无声无息昭告他们的爱欲缠绵。张颜齐喘息着，后腰处的玫瑰纹身开始升温，迷迷糊糊地感觉自己快要融化掉。

又按着人冲撞了百来下，任豪这才心满意足地射了出来。

被抱着去浴室清理的时候，粘稠的白浊从后穴不清不楚地流出来，这感觉很微妙，像一条蟒蛇在身上爬。张颜齐难耐地睁开了眼，半梦半醒之间对任豪说：

“你好讨厌。”

艺人的行程很满，除了逢年过节能得到少得可怜的那几天假期，其余时间不是在飞机上，就是在坐飞机的路上，就算前一天演唱会连续唱跳了两三个小时也不例外。张颜齐要更辛苦点，因为他除了唱歌跳舞以外，还被摁在床上操了两三个小时。

他坐在座位上，困得抬不起眼皮，朦胧之中看见一团阴影坐到了自己旁边，下意识以为是任豪，开口就喊：“任豪…”

还没说完，就听到焉栩嘉冷冰冰的声音突兀地传来：“困了就好好睡觉。”

张颜齐张了张嘴巴，似乎想要说什么，但最终还是什么都没说。

焉栩嘉在他旁边坐下后就不再说话，戴着耳机自顾自听歌。空气中流动着安静的因子，彼此呼吸声清晰可闻，倒也算静谧温馨。困意卷土重来，坐在焉栩嘉旁边似乎格外安心，张颜齐不再反抗生理本能，闭上眼睛任由黑暗把他拉入睡眠的海洋。

两个小时以后，飞机按时落地，此时是北京时间晚上七点半，冬季的黑夜总是来得很早，但夏天的白昼却很充足，由此可见世界上万事万物都是守恒的。张颜齐深吸了一口气，快步走下飞机。

预料之中的快门声从四面八方响起，密集的灯光像一团团燃烧的烟花，他眯了眯眼，强烈的光线直射让他眼睛很不舒服，酸涩到几乎要流出泪来。

怎么这么久了还不适应啊。他有些懊恼地想。

他眨了眨眼，想借此缓解一下不适感，揉了揉眼睛往前走，还没往前走几步肩膀就被人揽住了。

“张颜齐眼睛不太好，大家可以把灯关一下吗？”

他侧头去看。焉栩嘉的侧脸被明明灭灭的光线映射得忽明忽暗，他把明亮的笑容挂在脸上，说得那么真诚，又那么不容反驳，根本让人无法拒绝。

粉丝小声议论了一阵，还是听话地把手里的发光物体关闭了。直到刺眼的灯光陆陆续续消失，焉栩嘉才把手从张颜齐肩膀上放下来。他没有说话，也没有回头，就这么直直往前走。

就像刚才的保护姿态不曾存在过一样。

张颜齐看着他沉默的背影，也不生气，觉得焉栩嘉现在像一个傲娇的小朋友，在向自己要糖吃。

他怎么会不给小朋友糖吃呢，他有满满一口袋的糖果。

折腾了半天终于回到别墅，一群人吵着闹着说要点外卖，张颜齐对他们飞了几个小时还出奇良好的状态感到有些莫名，借口说自己已经吃过了跑回房间打游戏。

结果就是五轮无一例外全部惨败。但是他心态很好，并没有感觉十分沮丧，放下鼠标打算去拿可乐。

门一打开就看见焉栩嘉一脸欲言又止地站在外面。张颜齐感觉有些好笑，他往旁边侧了侧身，“进来吧。”

“嘉嘉，你在和我闹别扭吗。”他问得好温柔，俨然一副知心大哥哥的模样。

焉栩嘉摇了摇头：“我不知道。”

他确实不知道。他并不讨厌张颜齐，也不讨厌其他任何人，但只要看到张颜齐和其他人在一起就会莫名其妙的烦躁。他想过原因，得出结论后却不愿意承认。

他伸手拉张颜齐的手腕：“你和他在一起了？”

他是谁，哪种在一起，焉栩嘉没说，张颜齐却心知肚明。他微微抬头看着焉栩嘉，从这个角度可以清楚地看到小朋友脖颈上青蓝色血管，正随着心脏有力的跳动，那么鲜活，朝气蓬勃的生命。

门外的吵闹欢笑声仿佛静止，一时间只有彼此呼吸声清晰可闻。他轻轻地把手腕从焉栩嘉手里抽离，眼睛却看着他：“你也可以和我在一起啊。”

他抓着焉栩嘉的双手，搭在了自己后腰上。

“我有一个礼物要送给你。”

end


End file.
